


A Wolf at the Door

by Ladytalon



Category: Borderlands
Genre: Dark, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Established Relationship, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Guilt, Light Dom/sub, Oral Sex, Porn With Plot, Remorse, Rough Sex, Sexual Experimentation, Spanking, Teabagging, Threats, Worry, sheathing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-24
Updated: 2016-11-24
Packaged: 2018-09-01 22:40:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,080
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8640931
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ladytalon/pseuds/Ladytalon
Summary: Zed's darker desires are getting harder to control but when he confronts them at Patricia's urging, it's a learning experience for both of them.





	

**Author's Note:**

> The first part of this was written several months ago after a BL2 playthrough, and I stumbled across it again last week. It's not necessarily a companion piece to my other Zed/Tannis fics, but it definitely _could_ be - take it any way you'd like...just keep in mind that any man who purposely creates a hybrid Psycho/Spiderant isn't exactly a model of mental health.

The first it happened, he was as surprised as she was - they'd been arguing, she'd decided it was a fine time to bring up her doctorate and the fact that _he_ didn't have one, and he'd lost his temper. Before either of them knew it, he'd tossed her over his lap and was warming her backside like she was a child he'd caught vandalizing one of his med vendors. Zed knows that he shouldn't have done it, but he was still so angry he couldn't help but give her a few extra swats before he let her up. Then he'd noticed that she was _crying_ and his anger was fully doused by the realization that he'd _hurt_ her, and a combination of guilt and shame drove him to his knees before her, begging her forgiveness.

Patricia's response, however, hadn't been one that he would have dreamt was even possible - after she'd thrown herself into his arms for the comfort both of them had needed, she'd wiped her eyes and urged him to make love to her. To his continuing shame, he'd done exactly what had been asked of him.

Zed had thought about it constantly, and the memories of his guilt had somehow merged with arousal...along with the desire to do it again. Most of the time he'd managed to push such thoughts away, but they always returned to torment him until he indulged himself in a fantasy that always left him feeling like he needed a shower. The shame would return full force and while Patricia could tell that something wasn't quite right, he grew more practiced at distracting her from it.

Then, it happened again.

The second time, they were out at one of her dig sites and Patricia had practically dived into his lap after Zed had raised his voice at her for one reason or another. He'd felt so sick afterwards, he had fled all the way back to the ruins of Fyrestone and there he had stayed until a medical emergency had called him back to Sanctuary. Patricia simply welcomed him back as if nothing had happened.

Zed still feels uneasy around her, and he knows he needs to explain, but it's impossible to find the words to make her understand. How can he possibly tell her that he wants to _hurt_ her? How can he explain that whenever he looks at her, the part of himself that he's tried to keep so well hidden shakes itself awake? He doesn't want her to see the part of him that's created hybrids of unwilling participants, the same monster that lives behind the eyes of both his brothers. Patricia is most likely fully aware of it, but knowing isn't the same as _seeing_.

One night, she simply takes the matter out of his hands entirely by coming into his clinic and bolting the door behind her. "You are late, Zed," Patricia tells him, tilting her head to one side as she stands beside his desk.

"Late for what." Zed glances up at her, then returns his gaze to the sheaf of papers in his lap. "Look, I'm kinda busy, so..."

Patricia comes around the desk, takes the papers away from him, and throws them on the floor. Then she plops herself down on his thighs before he has a chance to protest, pressing her lips against his. "We regularly make love on nights that it rains. It is raining, and I would like to have sex with you at your earliest convenience."

"Oh, I dunno..." Zed tries to move her off of his lap, but she twists around so that she's straddling him and clamps her thighs around his legs so that she stays put. "Tricia, what-"

"You have been acting strangely ever since the very first spanking," she says. "So I have deduced that it is the reason for your peculiar mood. This is odd, because we both enjoyed ourselves immensely. When the experience happened again, it was even more enjoyable- what is the problem?"

"Oh, Lord," Zed groans. "Trish, you just don't get it...

"What is there to 'get'?" Patricia demands. "I liked it very much. _You_ liked it very much." He haltingly explains all the problems he has with it, and she listens before letting him know that she's been aware of his experiments for years...and it's actually part of what she finds so attractive about him. "A scientifically curious mind is something I find extremely sexy."

"But-"

"It's not as if you used an actual _person_ , Zed. The denizens of this terrible planet-present company excluded, of course- are simply animals who walk upright."

She's got a point, but that doesn't really excuse the whole 'spanking' thing. "Thing is, honey, I...I just don't wanna hurt you. I mean, _really_ hurt you. After all you been through since comin' here with Dahl, you deserve a lot better'n that. Better'n _me_ ," Zed says miserably.

"While I appreciate your concern, I still believe you are being an unreasonably silly man." Patricia trails her fingers along his jaw lovingly. "There is a world of difference between what Jack and Wilhelm did to me, versus some very pleasurable sexual chastisement."

Zed sighs and places his hands on her shoulders carefully. "Ya don't think it's...y'know, _weird_ that-"

"What I _think_ is that I was not the only one who was alone for far too long." Patricia leans forward and kisses him, her lips lingering on his in a way that his body is definitely enjoying. "Yes, that is very nice." She wriggles against his erection. "Do you know what I enjoy the most about being turned over your knee?"

The friction of her crotch rubbing against Zed's is making a lot of his objections leave his head entirely. "What?" He asks breathlessly. It's been a while since they've last made love together, and he's starting to feel a little desperate.

Patricia grinds against him, panting softly. "Your hands are very large and strong, but they can be very gentle when you are finished striking my buttocks. It is a... _different_ sort of release both before and after orgasm," she explains. "The spanking feels good, and the sex is wonderful, but the way you care for me after both those things...that is what I enjoy most."

Zed kisses her gently, unable to find the words to tell her that he feels the same way - having the weight of her in his arms and knowing how satisfied he's made her is something he'd never thought to experience...and now she's admitted that she truly _does_ enjoy it when he spanks her. He'd thought there'd been something seriously wrong with him – and, boy, is there _ever_ \- but Patricia's frank acceptance of his desires means more than he can express to her. 

"Can we go make love now?" she asks plaintively as Zed strokes his hands up and down her back.

Yes, he decides that he'd like that very much. "Sounds good t'me. Uh, where d'ya want…?" he gestures vaguely to the hidden door leading up to his living area, but she shakes her head at him and asks if he'd mind going home with her this time. "Okay, sure." Patricia waits for him to turn off the lights and lock up, then slips beneath his arm as they walk across town to her place. Zed lifts his jacket up to shield her from the rain, not caring that he's getting wet because things are actually back to normal between them. Well…whatever the hell passes for normal, anyway.

Patricia snuggles up to him and her hands start to wander, but there's no one around to see how she slides the fingers of one hand up beneath his shirt and the other down into his pants. Zed doesn't think he's ever seen her be this bold, but it's kind of exciting to get his dick rubbed right in front of God and everybody as they circle around the generator. He feels like shoving her into an alley and fucking her against the wall while the rain runs down their bodies…then Zed abruptly realizes why she's teasing him so badly. Patricia's counting on him being discomfited by her boldness because she wants him to spank her again.

He stops and pulls her over to the 'This Just In' booth. If she wants him to play rough with her, then he’ll play rough. "You think you're so damn slick. I should just bend you over right here so everyone can see; get 'em talkin' about more'n just old Hyperion broadcasts," Zed whispers and, wrapping his hand around the back of her neck, begins to press down. "How 'bout it? You want me to fuck you right here?"

Patricia struggles against his grip as she's slowly forced down until her cheek presses against the rough wood of the booth. "No," she cries, not knowing that he'd never actually follow through on the threat. If he hadn't scared her so badly, she'd be calm enough to remember that Zed wouldn't dream of forcing himself where he wasn't wanted, but she's getting a little carried away. He draws his finger along the line of her throat, watching her swallow convulsively as she waits for him to pull her pants down. Zed toys with her just a bit more, sliding one of his hands between her and the booth so that he can wriggle his fingers down past the waistband of her panties. He's intending to simply brush his fingertips against her sex before letting her go, but the soft curls are practically dripping as Zed touches her. Patricia moans out an obscene request and he curves his fingers up as he slides them inside her.

"That don't _feel_ like a no," Zed tells her, flexing his wrist and feeling her clamp down on his fingers. "Maybe I really _will_ get my cock into ya, give whoever's watchin' a real show."

"Ooooh…Zed…!"

"I don't much like how you thought you could trick me," he growls. "Think I'll turn this tight li'l ass of yours a pretty shade of pink just for thinkin' you could play me like that." Patricia wriggles and gasps as he nudges at her clit, then he pulls his hand out of her pants. She practically leaps to her feet when Zed releases his hold on her neck, and there's still a small part of him that feels like absolute trash for treating her badly no matter how much she may like it. Still, she _does_ like it and he'd just been knuckle-deep in the proof of it, and it eases the rest of Zed's guilt enough for his darker urges to come to the fore. "C'mon, let's go."

Patricia gulps for air, her eyes huge as she turns to look up at him. "That…you…" Zed just looks right back at her and waits for her to start walking.

The moment she unlocks her house and opens the door, those same urges take control and Zed pushes her against the wall. "Bend over."

"Zed-"

"Bend _over_." Patricia gasps as she obeys his order, placing both hands flat against the wall. Zed fumbles with his belt and gets his pants open, then tugs at hers – they’ve been soaked through with the rain and it’s soon clear that actually removing them will take more patience than he has inside him at the moment. He kicks her feet apart and hooks his fingers into the wet fabric stretched over her ass, ripping the pants open at the seam while she cries out in shock. 

Zed pulls her panties aside and drops to his knees behind her, taking a moment to admire how beautiful she is before burying his face in her crotch and blunting the edge of his lust in a relatively safe manner. His erection juts up towards her, the heavy length of it dark with the blood swelling his cock near to bursting. As it is, he’s so aroused that precome is leaking out steadily to dampen the folds of his pants that Zed's tucked beneath his balls. Zed reaches down blindly to gather a dollop of the fluid on his fingers, then offers it to Patricia. She immediately ducks her head to lick his fingers clean, sucking them with frenzied enthusiasm because he still has his tongue buried in that sweet pussy. "I could eat you for breakfast, lunch, and dinner," Zed murmurs as he draws back to catch his breath, nuzzling the soft black curls and placing a kiss there. Everything about her is just perfect, just exactly what he's always wanted.

The warm, musky smell of her is driving him wild. Zed pulls his fingers from Patricia's mouth and uses both hands to brace her as he goes back for more, spreading her for another taste. She starts thrusting back on him as he tongue-fucks her, eyes closed in blissful enjoyment of the way her muscles ripple around his tongue – it's going to feel even better around his dick. Zed digs his fingertips into the backs of her thighs and gives her cunt several long, slow licks before concentrating on her clit. The tiny, sensitive node is swollen and practically begging for attention. Patricia nearly collapses onto her face when Zed molds his tongue against it and starts to suck. "Ohhh….oh, _please_ ," she wails, grinding against his mouth frantically.

Just as her cries start rising in volume, Zed pulls away and lets her strain after him. "No," he says softly, pursing his lips and blowing a stream of cool air over her engorged labia. "Not yet."

Patricia bursts into tears of frustration. "I hate you!"

Zed gets to his feet, keeping her bent over by placing a hand flat on her tailbone. "No, you don't." He bends his knees and cants his hips, sheathing himself inside her wet heat in one quick thrust. She's so eager for him that she's practically dripping, and Zed holds her in place so that she can't move. "I said, not _yet_. Guess I'm gonna have t'teach you how to _listen_ ," he whispers, seizing a handful of her hair and using it to pull her head back. "Ain't that right?"

She squirms and spasms around his cock, desperately trying to grind her clit against his balls in open defiance of the order he's just given her. "Zed, _please!_ "

"You want me to march your ass outside and fuck you like a skag in the street?" Zed asks, his voice dropping into a threatening hiss. "You just try me an' see if I'll do it. Maybe you could show all of Sanctuary just how pretty you can beg with my cock up that tight ass."

Her pussy continues to tighten around his dick like a hot, clenching fist but Patricia finally stops her wriggling. "No! I'll listen you, I _swear_ -!"

"Good girl," Zed praises. "I'm gonna take you to bed, now.” He pulls out and helps her to stand, comforting her with kisses and caresses that reassure her that he’s not _really_ angry with her. Patricia melts against him, trembling and offering no resistance when he begins to remove her shirt. Her ruined pants are still clinging to her legs and Zed decides to let them stay that way…at least until they get to her bedroom.

Patricia gasps in shock when he abruptly brings a hand down between her legs and inserts two of his fingers, hooking them towards the front of her body. Zed forces her up onto her toes and makes her follow him into the next room like that, stopping only when his fingertips bump against an area of spongelike tissue. Tears are starting to leak from her eyes again as he presses firmly. “I’m going to wet myself; _don’t!_ ”

She looks unbelievably sexy, and so _desperate_. Zed watches a tear slide down her cheek and feels the urge to lick it. He’s well aware of how cruel it is to make Patricia think she’ll piss all over his hand when that’s not what’s going to happen at all, but doesn’t bother telling her the truth. So he leans forward and catches the tear on the tip of his tongue, and strokes her G-spot with firm pressure. Those beautiful green eyes brim with humiliated tears that spill down her cheeks…and then her knees buckle as the initial urge to urinate is replaced by intense pleasure.

“I told you, ‘not yet,’” Zed warns, continuing the steady beckoning motion of his fingers as he holds her up. “I’m already gonna warm your backside for sassin’ me – it’ll only get worse if you come before I say you can.” 

Patricia’s eyes are wild as she tries to hold his gaze, squirming like a fish caught on a line. “I…I can't… _oooooh_ …!”

“You want me t’stop?”

“No! Yes! Zed, please!”

As much as the idea of doling out more punishment if he makes her come appeals to him, Zed decides to increase her torment by not allowing it. He slips his fingers out of her and sucks them clean while Patricia whimpers with frustration. Zed wants to sheathe her again but she’d probably climax for sure, especially if he has her bent over for it. His balls have drawn up, high and tight and aching for a release of his own. “Get your ass in there and lie down on the bed – I want your head hangin’ off the end with your mouth open,” he orders, giving her ass a warning tap when she doesn’t move quickly enough.

Patricia hurries to obey, and Zed gives his cock a few lazy strokes as he follows her into the bedroom and kicks the door closed behind them. When she’s in position, he laughs softly upon seeing her rub her thighs together because she thinks she’s worked out what he wants. She licks her lips and opens her mouth for his cock, but Zed straddles her face and lowers his balls down instead. He waits silently, hearing her indrawn breath of surprise, but then he feels Patricia nuzzle at him and place a kiss on the bottom of his scrotum. She takes one of his balls inside her mouth, holding the delicate orb between her teeth while she licks at it. “You bite down an’ we’ll have a real problem,” Zed murmurs, though he’s not at all worried that she’ll hurt him. “C’mon; get the other one in there, honey.” She makes a muffled noise that could be anything, really. He helps out by reaching down and pushing his other testicle into her mouth, groaning at the pleasure of it. Zed’s balls are held tight and rolled together with exquisite pressure as his girl struggles to swallow around her mouthful. “That’s it, Trish…you know how t’make me feel real good, sweetheart. Shake your head a bit, now - _God_ , yes.”

She makes another muffled coughing sound as Zed leans forward to pinch her nipples, rolling each one between his thumb and forefingers while she continues to suck on his balls. Patricia rubs her legs together again and then sneaks a hand down to play with herself – it’s one of the prettiest pictures he’s ever seen so he’s glad to let her do it. When his legs start trembling, Zed gives her nipples a final tug and slips a finger past her lips to help ease his balls out. “May I suck your penis, now?” Is the first thing Patricia says to him after she wipes her mouth, and he can’t help but laugh.

“Since you asked so very nicely. Hands and knees, Doctor Tannis.” Patricia rolls over quickly and clears her throat before opening up for his cock. Zed slides it in and rocks his hips back and forth, letting his eyes drift shut as her lips mold around him. “Think I’m gonna finish up here, right down your throat ‘til you’re coughin’ up jizz for a week. You think I should do that, honey?”

She nods her head and rolls her eyes up to look at him. Her eyes are still red from crying and more tears have leaked out since he’d teabagged her and triggered her gag reflex. With any luck, she’ll let him do that more often. Zed smiles down at her and strokes her hair as he fucks into her mouth, suppressing the urge to come. They’ve done this countless times before, and it’s been wonderful every time, but what he really wants now is to feel her coughing and choking as he fills up her stomach. He still can’t believe she’s letting him get away with all he’s done to her so far, let alone being an active partner to it.

Patricia licks her lips and sits back on her heels when he presses on her shoulders lightly. Zed brushes the back of his hand over her cheek tenderly, watching the way her breath quickens as he takes a seat on the edge of her bed. “C’mere.” He pats his thighs and Patricia flings herself across his lap. “Reach on under and get unzipped, pretty girl.” Zed holds her in place while she wriggles to get her pants undone, rubbing against his dick like the little tease she is. When she’s opened her pants enough, Zed carefully works them down past the sweet curve of her ass and rubs his palm over the soft skin before striking her sharply. “Don’t think that I got no idea what you’re doin’, Trish.”

“I wasn't doing – ah!” She jumps as he cracks his palm over her backside a second time.

“Tryin’ to rub me off out by the generator and now you think you can make me unload just from you wigglin’ on me? Nuh-uh, baby doll.” Zed brings his hand down again, angling his palm so that it gets her at a different angle. Her squeals spur him on and his breath comes faster and faster as Patricia bucks atop his lap. “Think you’re so goddamn _smart_ , huh?”

“No! I don’t,” Patricia cries, fighting harder.

“Yeah…yeah, you do. You think you’re smarter’n I am,” Zed breathes, finally giving voice to a hurt he’s tried to bury. To pretend it didn't matter, because there’s no way she could’ve ever meant it – but she _had_ meant it. And it’s obvious she still does, or she never would’ve said anything about his license. “D’you laugh, now you got an idiot like me who’ll take whatever insult you wanna sling?” His palm cracks across an area of skin he hasn’t hit yet, turning smooth pale ivory to a flushed pink. “Answer me!”

Her nails dig into the fabric of his pants. “No,” she insists while startling at another stinging slap.

“ _Liar!_ ” Zed gives her a flurry of spanks in retaliation, knocking away one of her hands when she tries to protect her backside with it. She’s openly sobbing now and, God help him, but he’s glad to hear it. “I know what you think of Pandorans, _Doctor Tannis_ \- you spread the news of it far an’ wide! You think we’re ignorant mud dwellers, slack-jawed brain-damaged _Neanderthals_ ; an’ don’t you _dare_ try t’say you meant everybody but _me!_ ”

Patricia’s crying too hard to form a coherent sentence and a small voice in the back of his mind is telling Zed to stop, but the urge to punish her for how she’s made him feel is still drowning it out. His voice has risen to a shout somewhere along the way. “Think I’m stupid but who the hell you go runnin’ to when you got a problem? Me. Where d’you go when you’re feelin’ some type of way and need a hard dick? Me! Who do you treat like a moron an’ expect to take it ‘cause he ain’t got much choice otherwise? _Me!_ ” Zed’s hand rises and falls at the end of each statement. “Sometimes I wish I never even met you! You treat me like shit most of the damn time an’ you think it’s okay ‘cause you’re _better_. That ain’t love, it’s _convenience!_ And I’m a damned fool ‘cause I love you but you don’t even…you don’t even _know_ , but you…!” 

He stammers to a halt, suddenly aware of where his rage has taken him. Patricia is snuffling against his pants leg and trying to muffle her open-mouthed sobs – her buttocks and the backs of her thighs are dark red, and his erection is nonexistent. The only thing Zed really wants to do is cry because he’s lost control so badly and hurt the one person he counts as precious. Zed slowly moves Patricia off of his lap and into the middle of her bed, folding a blanket over her before collapsing onto the floor where he puts his head in his hands. How could he ever apologize for what he’s done? How could he have ever lost his temper like that?

Zed hears Patricia trying to tell him something and when he lifts his head, expecting to hear her telling him to get out of her house, he’s horrified to realize that she’s actually telling him that she’s _sorry_. That, and the memory of Patricia telling him that what she liked best about the spanking, has Zed scrambling to his feet and pulling her into his arms. She’d said that her favorite part of it was when he’d taken care of her, and he’s done none of that so far; no matter how horrible he feels, Patricia is feeling worse and his number one priority is making sure that she's okay. If she kicks him out later and says she never wants to see him again, he’ll understand that. “I’m s-suh-suh-ssssorry,” she chokes out, burying her face into Zed’s neck.

“No, baby, it’s _my_ fault. Shoulda never…oh, honey.” He rubs his hands over her back and down her arms, because she suddenly feels like she’s freezing. “I’m so fuckin’ _sorry_ , Trish, I never wanted…wanted _this_.” Zed presses her to his chest as if he can somehow take it all back if he just holds her tightly enough.

Patricia is still apologizing, over and over, but the stuttering litany gets slower as her muscles relax enough for her to take deeper breaths. Zed rolls them to the side of the bed so that he can fumble with the bedside cabinet where there _should _be an Insta-Health. She thinks he’s trying to leave her and clings more tightly, not releasing her grip even when Zed explains what he’s doing. He kisses the top of her head and uncaps the needle with his teeth. “Hold tight now, sweetheart. This’ll help out, I promise.” She tenses up as he inserts the needle as close to her bruises as he dares, but lets her breath out shakily as soon as Zed drops it back into the drawer. “Better?”__

__She nods, still keeping her face pressed against his skin as the injected liquid boosts her energy and rate of healing. “Zed.”_ _

__“Yeah?”_ _

__“I am sorry,” Patricia says in a small voice punctuated by hiccups. “I know you are not stupid and did not mean to make you feel inferior.”_ _

__Zed sighs heavily, cupping the back of her head and rubbing his thumb over the nape of her neck. “No, it’s… I shoulda talked t’you a long time ago, ‘stead of lettin’ it fester. We shoulda talked about it.”_ _

__“I might not have wanted to listen,” she admits. “I must warn you that I can be a bit hard-headed at times.”_ _

__Despite the seriousness of the situation, Zed has to laugh. “Y’don’t say?”_ _

__Patricia looks up at him, wrinkling her nose in confusion. “Well, yes. I just said it.”_ _

__“That was a joke, Fancy Pants.” Zed taps his finger on her nose._ _

__“Oh. Well, I believe that we are equally at fault and chalk this up to a…a learning experience,” she says, still sniffling. Zed doesn’t share her views on who's to blame for it, because to him it’s pretty clear whose fault it is. He doesn’t know how he can ever forgive himself for hurting her, and Patricia looks thoughtful when he tells her so. “In a way, I think that is a good thing. It means that you will take extra care in the future regarding my treatment and I will take extra care as well when selecting my words towards you.”_ _

__Zed sighs again because she doesn't really _get it_ …he should do the honorable thing and just stay away from her, but he loves her too much to let go. If being with her means constantly reminding himself of what had just happened, then he guesses that it’s a necessary evil. Time may blur out the particulars, but Zed knows that he’ll never forget most of it – and that _is_ a good thing, because it’s too easy to repeat the mistakes you don’t even _want_ to remember making. “I’m still sorry.”_ _

__“As am I.” Patricia draws back from the cuddle so that she can look up into his face again. “I love you so very, very much. And it is not because you are _convenient_ but because you are a good man, with a kind heart. And you have a _very_ large-”_ _

__“Dick?”_ _

__“I was going to say, ‘buzz axe,’ but yes. Your dick is enormous,” she giggles._ _

__He laughs, wrapping his arms around her tightly and pressing a kiss to her temple. “I love you too, you crazy woman. Do my best to be worthy of you.”_ _

__“You may start by kissing me in various areas, and continue from there,” Patricia says, her voice still sounding thick from crying. “There were promises made that have been left unfulfilled.”_ _

__“Well, I guess I’d better get to work.”_ _

__She rolls out of his embrace and sticks her legs in the air, so Zed peels the ruins of her pants down and off. His own clothing goes next, and Patricia accepts him back in her arms for an extended bout of kissing that leads to more pleasurable things._ _

__Careful, _tender_ things. _ _

__Zed’s verbalized apologies will never be enough, so he uses his body to show his love and regard for her. By the time they’re in a sweaty and satisfied tangle of limbs, Zed listens to Patricia’s breathing even out into sleep and realizes something vitally important. He might not be the slack-jawed Neanderthal she’d first thought that he was but, with her in his life, there’s always something more to learn._ _


End file.
